Many commercial trucks, for example Class 8 cab-over-engine trucks, provide a cab for the driver that is disposed directly over, or even forward of, the truck engine. Typically, the cab must be moved or removed in order to access the engine, transmission, and/or related equipment, for servicing and the like. In most Class 8 cab-over-engine trucks the cab is pivotably mounted to a front portion of the chassis. To access the engine area, the user follows a prescribed procedure to configure the truck for repositioning the cab and then pivots the cab forward.
An example of such a truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,062, to Marlowe, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Marlowe discloses a cab with a frontal nose hood for gaining access to the radiator and certain components, wherein the cab is also pivotably mounted to a truck chassis. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,714, to McHorse et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. McHorse et al. discloses a pivotable cab that engages a cab suspension system when the cab is in operation.
There are disadvantages to having to tilt the cab, however. For example, the procedure for configuring the truck in preparation for tilting can be difficult and time-consuming. Generally, one step in the process is to remove or secure any loose objects that are in the cab in order to prevent these objects from undesirably shifting when the cab is tilted. Loose items in the cab may impact and cause damage to the cab or equipment in the cab, including, for example, the windshield, radio equipment, and the like. Even relatively lightweight items may become inconveniently displaced due to shifting during the repositioning of the cab.
There is a need for an improved system for trucks that will allow for easier repositioning of the cab to selectively move the cab away from the engine compartment without requiring any significant pivoting of the cab. Of course, it is desirable that any system for repositioning the cab be lightweight, simple to operate, and reliable.